Chewing gum
by AndyDona.chan
Summary: A bit of Shenny fluff, based on a song but not a songfic (I just heard the song while writting it). It took Sheldon a while to realize that what he had with Penny was not just friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**A 'not-songfic' based on a song, Chewing gum by Paty Cantú. The song is originally in Spanish, I made a translation but I didn't added to the story in the end, I still recommend you to listen to it, I'm having a thing for fanfics and songs lately, but they're only coming out as oneshots, so here it is. Shenny shipping, while hearing at the song I couldn't help but think of them, Sheldon being the way he is, and Penny making him fell in love with her by only being who she is. Hope you like it, read, enjoy and if you want to comment I'll be very happy. **

**You know what the disclaimer says, neither the characters or the story are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chewing gum.<strong>

Looking back at how things had developed into this Sheldon couldn't be happier. He remembered how he had cursed her arrival, and to make it worse even the hour was fixed in his memory, from the "beautiful mind genius" to his statement to Leonard that it was a mistake. There had been no escape then, and there was none now.

He had been pressing on the matter during the first days she was around, telling Leonard a good hundred times that he wasn't approving of her presence in their apartment. But she managed to start making her way into a good friendship with him. But she still had that annoying habit of calling him endearments, he had tired himself over the years telling her to stop, and he had had his few headaches with her ways, always messy, always untidy and always unbearable.

The overflow of emotions that had starting to build inside him was something he had never faced before, and he had of course had his share of crushes in the past, he had fallen in love in a platonic way for many scientist, and during his youth he had also felt something for some of her student fellows, only with him being younger than the rest it was never taken seriously, and he had taken it as his teen age hormones making him go through a bad moment. But with her everything was different, the fluttering in his stomach that he often compared with distress, the sudden way his heart raced when she touched him, or the way his mind spent precious time thinking of her was insufferable.

It had taken him lots of research and many frustrating days to come to the conclusion that he was in love with her, Leonard of course had made his move before him, and he had felt it was right as it helped him keep up with his own things, he wondered how she had managed to make him feel this way. He tended to be close about his own feelings, and though he managed to keep them from resurface while she was with Leonard, he was betrayed every single time they came back whenever he was alone with her.

He kept telling himself that he couldn't stand her, that she was doing nothing to improve all the things he felt were wrong with her, but she always managed to pass through it all. Spending time with him, making fun things, playing Halo with him, taking care of him when he was sick, sticking up to him… like chewing gum. One of those things that stuck on the sole of your shoes, making it difficult to walk, making you stay stuck to the ground and he really wanted to walk away from her, he shouldn't tolerate her. But deep inside he cared for her, he worried.

She even believed in that foolish things, like psychics and stones, she might believe in god, their arguments about those topics were their friend's favorite entertainment. And to start talking about physics and logic, or legal agreements to keep things they way they should was a waste of time, she would never hear anything about it, and she would often try to overlook them and do things her way. He had started to get used to that, and she was up until then, the only person in the world that could go around without sticking to the rules… he wished she could stay away from him as well.

He remembered quite well her statement about being vegetarian, but being the chaotic woman she was, he had seen her go for a steak and even gave a good look to his hamburger on Tuesdays. Of course they weren't compatible, he thought, they were complete opposites, besides he kept assuring to himself that if they were ever together it was not going to work well.

Her breaking up with Leonard every now and then proved that his roommate had the same luck with her that he would face if he ever chose to give in to his feelings. But she was difficult to stay away from, how had that happen? At first it was him the one trying to stay away, but they were good friends, and he wasn't being affected like any other human being would be when he helped her out of that bath tub, not at all. He had learned to trust her, to speak with her about things that he would usually never mention to his friends, she even managed to taught him some other things, and he would probably never admit it but even with the 'check engine' light on, he felt safe when they went together some where.

Maybe she wasn't a piece of chewing gum stuck to his shoe, maybe she was on his favorite pair of pants (though he preferred not to think of her on them, it made whatever trousers he was wearing uncomfortable), or sticking his hands, like the glue they had used to made all those 'Penny blossoms', he was sure that if he was to talk to Leonard's mother about her she will probably see the problem right away, their case would be on a book and she would become rich in a blink, but he loved Penny and was sure that she wouldn't like to be the main character of a book… unless, maybe, if they were to make a movie.

And then everything had led them here, his friends had been trying to make him acknowledge his feelings for her, he wasn't crazy, the results from the test his mother did said otherwise, but that wasn't enough to explain why he had started to feel like going crazy during the last months. With Leonard finally starting a relationship with Alex, and Penny spending a good part of her time having dinner with him things went out of control.

She had required comfort, and that had meant hugs, crying unnerving moments and long hours watching romantic films… some of them very graphic for his likes, specially feeling the way he felt about her. And that night, when "The notebook" ended she was still crying, cuddled next to him, looking vulnerable, he wasn't sure when he decided to do it, maybe it had been when she hugged her legs to her chest and he saw her lovely Chewbaka slippers on her feet, the moment when she reminded him that they now shared a lot of things, and that they had more in common than just friends.

Maybe it wasn't even a conscious reaction, more like pure instinct, he moved on the couch, and she muttered and apologize for being so near to him, he stopped her, reaching with one hand for her chin, lifting it up to make her look at him, her teary eyes looked confused, but he didn't pay attention, her lips were reddened and swollen for her cries, it didn't take him much to close the gap between them, placing a loving kiss on her lips and relishing in the feeling of her kissing him back after a second. Yes, he was happy, there was no way he could stop caring and loving her, he didn't mind being unable to stay away from her, time had gotten them stuck to each other permanently.

* * *

><p><strong>I searched, I really did, but there's not a good video of this song with subtitles, there's one (only one!), and I don't like the video, the official video is something, but the subtitled one is other, so here are the links to both... there's a space for every dot also the ':' and the '='.<strong>

** www .youtube watch?v =Z0j-mAwKkOk**

** www. youtube watch?v =5iQw_0vgB3M**


	2. Chapter 2

**Based on Maroon 5's song "Leaving California" from their album **_**V**_**, as an alternate moment from when Penny was about to give up and go back to Nebraska, only this time she's not drunk and it's not Leonard she talks to. Shenny friendship may hint to something more but not quite. You know I have a thing for songfics and song-based fics, and I probably listen in an unhealthy way to Maroon 5, I just love their songs, they all have a hidden story and I enjoy translating them into my favorite fandoms.**

**Usual disclaimer, just the happenings in this one shot where my idea. Read, enjoy and (if you want to) review.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Won't let go…<strong>_

The door to 4A opened with a thump against the wall, if the lights hadn't been on and Sheldon hadn't happened to be at the kitchen to fetch a glass of milk to help him sleep things might had turned chaotic. He was startled of course, but once he noticed who had opened the door in such a noisy way he relaxed a bit more, turning back his attention to the milk he was pouring in the glass, it was Sunday, but he hated not being able to sleep his scheduled hours.

"May I ask why at such ungodly hour do you feel the need to come into my apartment like that Penny? I would have thought that after all these years you will have the decency to knock." He said placing the milk container inside the fridge again and turning around to put the recently filled glass in the microwave to heat it.

For a moment only silence was the answer to his question, until he heard her sniff behind him.

"Penny, you are crying. What happened?"

The blonde in front of him wiped her nose with some used tissue she was still holding in her hand, her reddened eyes and cheeks told him that she had been probably crying for a while.

"I-I… I'm leaving Sheldon. There's really no reason for me to stay here any longer, I suck at acting, and I hate my job and have managed nothing since I came here… I know that you guys are not going to take this well, but I need to do this, you lot are probably better of without me."

Sheldon had always had trouble to understand the real meaning behind Penny's words, he wished this was one of those times, but the way her face grimaced when a new wave of tears hit her told her that this was actually that simple.

"Penny…" he sighed trying to look for something that could convince her, there were some facts he could use, but she was probably expecting something sentimental, something to attach her feelings to and he wasn't good at it. "You do have managed many things here, you've grown up as a responsible person, and I know it's been hard, but I've seen you learn from your mistakes. And you know very well that you can count on us, if you want help you just have to ask, I can read lines with you, and I'm sure Leonard is not going to be the only one offering financial support if you want to look for another job, are we doing something wrong Penny? Why don't you trust us?"

Penny sobbed loudly for a moment after his words, he gave her time, fetching a paper towel for her to use.

"Sorry Moon Pie" he felt the need to tell her once again to not call him that, but right now it was probably not going to help the situation, "but I really need to go away, I can't stay here in California, it only reminds me of my broken dreams, I have to go home, as soon as possible, probably later tonight. I'll pack my things and… "

Sheldon frowned, looking at his friend with a concerned look, he knew that she wasn't really that bad in terms of life success, she was just sad about all the things that had gone wrong lately, she was also scared of failing again in the future and was looking for a safe place to prevent that. Going home was just an escape.

"I don't know if running away will help you in any way Penny."

"I'm not running away Sheldon! I know you love homius… hom… homeostasis and that… that I-I'll be breaking yo-your… precious s-schedules… but…" she had to stop as her sobbing fit wouldn't let her continue; now she was getting mad at him.

He knew it was also true, but he would hate to keep going through his schedule without her now, all those years of having to put of with her until she managed to become a constant in his life would be hard to oversee if she ever leave, but she wasn't leaving right now, somewhere behind him the microwave beeped, but he didn't pay attention, instead noticing how the morning was making it's slowly arrive illuminating the sky.

"It's not because of that that I want you to stay here Penny. You probably never noticed but I rely on you a lot, you're not only the girl next door, you are the person that allows me to connect with the other in a social way. Before you I only had Leonard, Raj and Howard, and they would have eventually leaved me behind if you weren't helping me, spending time with me. I don't think I ever spent that much time with a girl before, you also managed more people to like me, and I've heard that's difficult. Right now I know you feel like covered in shadows, but you're a light for us Penny, why can't I be that for you? If only until you're not sad anymore, let me be, as they metaphorically say, 'a shoulder to cry'"

He had approached to her while he spoke, placing a hesitant hand over her shoulder and patting her in a comforting way, she looked up to him, her tears dripping down to her chin, and her lips still trembling when she tried to smile. It made him feel out of place, he had never been good when people cried.

"How about you stay here tonight, I don't think I'll be able to go back to sleep anyway, and maybe we can watch one of those … _programs_ you like on TV, or a movie, I'll even let you choose." She lifted her eyebrows, visibly surprised by all the things he was willing to let her do. Penny swallowed and cleared her throat, he watched as she wiped her eyes and cleaned her nose again.

"You're so sweet Sheldon" her voice still sounded squeaky but at least she had stopped crying a bit.

"You know how much I like to put pieces together; I finished my Lego Death Star the other day, if I can put that together I don't see why I can't try to hold on until you're yourself again." What he had said didn't make much sense for him, but it might have had it for her because suddenly there were tears again in her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" She said putting a hand over her mouth, it muffled her voice a little, but she was probably only willing herself not to start crying loudly again.

"I've already told you. You're my friend, it may not be romantic but I love you and I want you to be ok." That made her practically jump over him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face on his dressing gown, openly crying once again, he was going to complain about her hands fisting the fabric at his back and making it a bit uncomfortable, but he thought it better, slowly placing his hands on her back and pulling her a bit closer. His gown was getting wet with her tears, but it was probably softer than the paper towel or the tissue she had been using, worried that she still hadn't changed her mind about leaving he shifted a little, looking at her green teary eyes. "In case my message was a bit fuzzy, please don't go Penny, things wouldn't be the same without you. We are all very fond of you."

She shook her head, leaning her forehead once again on him. "Thanks for having so much faith in me sweetie, I-I…"

"No, please don't start crying again, you know how hard is for me to deal with it…"

"Can we watch that Star Trek movie?" Sheldon pulled at her shoulders to see her face again, this time surprised on his own, Penny just smiled (wider this time) at him. "You know the one with the cutie with those amazing blue eyes, the young Mr. Spock and that good looking bad guy that also plays Sherlock"

The very first rays of the sun finally started to come through the window in that moment, and Sheldon smiled, feeling a bit proud of having convinced Penny to stay.

"Sure we can. And after that if you want we can watch other one."

"Wouldn't you want to go out later today?"

"I don't think I can do that now. I have to make sure that you remain where I can see you so that you won't get again the idea of leaving."

"So you are not going to let me go?"

"Not for the foreseeable future."

"Thank you Sheldon."

…

…

…

"Again? Why would you cry now, Penny?!"


End file.
